


It's About Damn Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Attraction, Confessions, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Love Confessions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve confesses his love for Catherine, It's about time, What happens?, Stay Tuned, Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions" series, Read the others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Damn Time:

*Summary: Steve confesses his love for Catherine, It's about time, What happens?, Stay Tuned, Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions" series, Read the others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Fuck !", exclaimed Commander Steve McGarrett, as he stormed into his house, his girlfriend of 11 years follows behind him, she was not amused by the events of the evening either, She just waited for him to finish his rant, & then she will have her say.

 

"I am the officer of the law here, The head of the most popular taskforce here, & also officer of the sea, I stood there with my cock straight out & holding it, Do you know how that made me feel, huh ?", as he gently pushes her back, He needed to get the edge off, but doesn't how yet. Catherine knew how to push his buttons, so she went on to attack the seal.

 

"I don't know, Commander, Tell me how does it feel ?", she pushes him back too, & she wants him to let everything out also, so he can finally be at peace, she poked him in the chest, & said, "Come on, I don't have all night, Tell me", He finally unleashed the beast on her, cause she asked for it, & he knew he would feel better.

 

"You won't let me fuck you, You won't fuck me, or go down on me, I have to lick your clit, & I never get anything in return", The Naval Beauty raised an challenging eyebrow at her, like, _**"What are you gonna do about it ?"**_ , He said, "I am gonna fuck you, & you are gonna fuck me, We are gonna fuck each other's brains out, Hear me, Woman ?, We are gonna fuck", Catherine said with a smile, this to him.

 

"Well, It's about damn time, Steve, I've been waiting forever", she ripped open his shirt & tore it off of his body, he was amazed at the brute force, that she used, & he ripped open her top the same way, she made her way down his muscular body, teasing & nipping it, torturing his nipples, along the way, It was enough to get him going, & feeling crazy. He was full of love, lust, & desire for her.

 

She made her way back up, & he pulled his pants down roughly, & kicked them off, & lifted her skirt up, & had her against the table, proceeded to fuck her, til they both orgasmed, & then they did at the same time, She switched to the front, & they were at it once again, She ripped her skirt off, & then she orgasmed, & he followed right after her, They composed themselves, & proceeded to fuck on the table, Their attraction was really heating up.

 

She proceeded to lick him like a lollipop, It was the most erotic sight ever, but he was happy, & had no complaints, When they slid to the floor, & finally feeling spent, He looked over to his lover, & said, "I love you, Lieutenant, You are the better part of my life, the _**best**_ part", Catherine was shocked to hear the Five-O Commander talk like this, "You are the great part of my life too, Commander, I love you too", They held each other through the aftershocks of their lovemaking,  & enjoy the afterglow of it.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
